Bad Habits
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: A few days before Sofia's 18th birthday, she and Cedric are cursed by an unknown source, who absorbs the goodness within them and turns them wicked, forcing them to do his evil bidding. If the curse isn't reversed within 48 hours, they'll remain wicked forever.
1. Trick of the Trade

Bad Habits

Summary: A few days before Sofia's 18th birthday, she and Cedric are cursed by an unknown source, who absorbs the goodness within them and turns them wicked, forcing them to do his evil bidding. If the curse isn't reversed within 48 hours, they'll remain wicked forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own the concept of the Never Realm, which will make its appearance in the next story.

A/N: *rubs hands together* All right, you guys. :D It's time. Over the last few years, Cedric and Sofia have been seen as the epitome of a great, lovable, hardworking duo. And they are. But what happens if you take the best of their qualities and…remove them? After all, we've seen Cedric's version of "wicked" or "evil," which was one thing; however, we've never seen Sofia's (and I mean the real Sofia, not her little copycat). So, what would the real "wicked" version of these two be like? That's what I'm here for! 😉 Don't worry. They'll still be themselves, but at a much different level. With that said, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Trick of the Trade

* * *

It was a beautiful October day in the Ever Realm. The tree leaves were already several autumn shades, reflecting the reds, oranges, yellows, and browns that one would expect to see during the season. The weather was fair, albeit a bit windy now and again. But that didn't stop people from traveling and enjoying themselves.

In fact, today, October 2nd, saw Cedric and Sofia at a museum in the Kingdom of Lanshire, which was a new area of travel they'd acquired during their summer visits as Magical Ambassadors. This particular kingdom seemed to have more of the traditional aspects of the kingdoms from the past, though they were slowly progressing to keep up with the changing of the times.

The Museum of Lanshire was grand, sturdy, and absolutely breath-taking. The pillars were made of solid marble and gold inlay, creating a modern feel in a traditional building. Throughout the building, there were portraits, sculptures, and so many other things that drew visitors' attention, including the current visitors from Enchancia.

"Amber was right," Sofia gushed as she looked around. "This museum is awesome." She brushed out her pink and purple off-the-shoulder dress that swayed around her calves. It was a dress her sister had gotten made for her, and an early birthday gift at that. Although the younger princess usually wore her Protector or sorceress outfits most of the time these days, she still enjoyed dressing up a little bit every now and then. An outing to a fancy museum seemed like a good time for just that event.

"We _do_ have a perfectly nice museum back in Enchancia though," Cedric reminded her with a small smile. "We didn't have to come all the way over here to look at portraits and pottery."

"Ugh, Mr. Cedric." She grinned. "I know you're a homebody, but I figured traveling and seeing new things would be normal to you by now."

He sighed and shook his head as he followed her around the building, stopping every now and then to take in more artistic artifacts. "I suppose so, but often times, I still long for my workshop and my comfort zone, I guess." He blinked as he felt a slight weight added to his right shoulder. Glancing to the side, he saw Wormwood there. "Where have you been, Wormy? You left over an hour ago. I thought you'd gotten lost."

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "I _did _get lost for a while… I only meant to get a little snack…" He smirked toward the princess, who offered him a perplexed stare. "As in worms, Princess."

Sofia folded her arms. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Wormwood, but a bird eating worms isn't going to bother me or gross me out."

"They were screaming, 'Help me! Don't eat me! We have little larvae at home! Noooo!'"

The princess scoffed before walking past the sorcerer and his familiar. "You're a special kind of 'evil,' Wormwood."

Wormwood smiled proudly as Cedric poked him on his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"She didn't need to hear all of the sordid details, Wormy. And be nice to her. She has a birthday in a few days, so if you're ever going to show her some semblance of kindness, it's now."

"She didn't celebrate _my_ birthday." He tilted his head and pondered, "Whenever that _is_…"

"My point is, you two have had something of a shaky relationship—"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Wormwood huffed. "Just because _you two _have a bond, and a sickeningly _sweet_ one at that, it doesn't mean that _I_ have to share a 'relationship' with her. You can be her best friend, her mentor, her partner, her confidant, her dance instructor, her cookie maker, or whatever you two happen to be doing at any given time, but the princess and I have an understood _tolerance_ for each other. That doesn't make us friends, and I'm fine with that. I bet you anything that she's fine with it too."

Cedric sighed. "Fine. But at least be cordial. I can't have my two closest friends being tense around each other all the time."

Wormwood smirked. "This has been going on for almost ten years, Cedric. I doubt anything's going to change."

The sorcerer gave up on his quest rather quickly before making his way toward Sofia, just as Wormwood flew off to who-knows-where again. He stepped up beside the princess, who seemed to be reading the description of a large portrait of a queen. "What have you found?"

"Are you familiar with someone named Queen Jalayna?" Seeing him shake his head, she continued, "Apparently, she was the queen of Lanshire back in the thirteenth century. But…she disappeared one night and was never heard from again." She frowned. "Her twelve-year-old daughter stepped up as the queen the following day, since her father was in poor health and couldn't rule, and she was their only child. Wow, I couldn't have imagined being the queen of Enchancia at twelve, not to mention losing my mom and not knowing what happened to her. That would have been awful."

"Especially since that was right after the whole Vor incident," Cedric added, smiling apologetically as she gave him a reproachful look. "Right then. So… What else did you want to see?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "Everything."

Cedric nodded, offering his arm to her and chuckling as she accepted. "Your _birthday_ wish is my command. Well, your early birthday wish." He led her onward.

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

"What's this I see?" a cloaked figure questioned, the voice clearly distorted by either magic or some other altering mechanism. "Can it be? The young Princess Sofia of Enchancia now grown up… Oh, this is too perfect. Maybe _I_ won't have to do the hard work after all." A chuckle wracked the figure's body before moving forward, following the two friends yet still blending into the background, surrounded by the numerous visitors.

"Is there anything special you want for your birthday this year?" Cedric prodded gently. "After all, eighteen is such an important year."

"It's just another year to me," Sofia giggled. "I doubt I'll feel much different than I do now at seventeen. Honestly, I think _this_ has been my favorite year so far… So many new adventures, and plenty of excitement. Not to mention, I became a sorceress _on _my seventeenth birthday. I don't know how anything can top that."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Cedric asked, smirking at her snickering response.

She grinned and winked at him. "Maybe."

"Princess Sofia?"

The two friends paused before turning, facing the cloaked figure from before. The person was somewhat slim (though it was hard to tell with all the dark fabric covering the form), and there were no defining or identifiable features about this person. The one thing that stood out, however, was that droning, clearly-altered voice.

Sofia frowned as Cedric tightened his grip on her, holding her fast to his side. "Do I know you?"

"My, the years have been kind to you… But kindness seems to run through your veins, doesn't it? Doesn't that get boring though? Don't you ever wonder…about the _other_ side? Darkness abounds, and you'd learn the trick of the trade."

"What are you talking about?" Before she could react, the figure reached into the cloak pocket and withdrew a handful of some unknown substance, throwing it toward her and Cedric. She and the sorcerer coughed a bit, trying to rake the substance from their faces, but before long, they both stood still and stared blankly ahead.

"You two will do my bidding," the figure informed them, happily noticing that the other museum visitors didn't seem to be paying attention to them. "There is a king who possesses an artifact that I need: The Sword of Declan the Chevalier. It resides in the kingdom of Rudistan, ruled by King Magnus. He's known for being a bit difficult to deal with, but if just the right ruthless duo were to handle these matters, perhaps swiping that sword will be doable." The figure reached into one of the pockets of the cloak, withdrawing two simple black rings. The stranger slid one ring onto Cedric's left forefinger and then the other one onto Sofia's left forefinger.

The change in demeanor between the friends was instant. Dark grins appeared on their faces. Cedric's warm brown eyes darkened, and Sofia's changed to a stormy blue rather than her usual light blue. Cedric's robe was now a charcoal color, while Sofia's entire outfit had morphed into a black long-sleeved shirtdress with matching tights and boots. Her hair was loose and unruly, tumbling down to its full length for once.

"You will both go to Rudistan," the figure ordered, "and you will steal the Sword of Declan the Chevalier. Next, you will seize his kingdom in my name."

"Really now?" Sofia challenged, her usual light voice now a bit lower and dangerous. "And what's in it for us?"

"Power beyond your comprehension."

Cedric scoffed. "You clearly don't know to whom you speak. We are already plenty powerful. There's nothing you can offer that we don't already have."

The figure growled lowly. "How about secrets then? The secrets of the Never Realm will be at your fingertips and disposal, unlike ever before."

"Now _that_ sounds more interesting," Sofia admitted, grinning toward her partner. "Right, Mr. Cedric? Imagine the damage we could do with that."

"Hmm."

"You have 48 hours to complete this mission. If you fail, you'll remain in this state forever—no more 'nice sorcerer and princess of Enchancia.'"

The princess laughed. "I fail to see the negative side to that. I kind of like this new sense of wicked excitement. Stealing a sword and sending that big baby Magnus to his knees, pleading for salvation? Piece of cake." She grinned at the dark figure. "We'll show you how it's done, O Dark and Brooding Figure, since you clearly can't do anything for yourself." She grabbed Cedric's hand, pulling him along toward the exit. "Let's go, partner."

Cedric smirked as he followed her.

The figure shook its head before folding its arms. "I'm not sure if this was such a good idea after all…"

Meanwhile, outside, Wormwood caught sight of the two friends—dressed rather differently from before—heading back to the AutoCoach. Before he could react, they'd lifted off and left. "Ugh, rude! You make one joke about eating baby worms, and they both act like it's the end of the world." Huffing, he hurried off after them, with no clue as to what had just occurred.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Bad to the Bone


	2. Bad to the Bone

Bad Habits

Summary: A few days before Sofia's 18th birthday, she and Cedric are cursed by an unknown source, who absorbs the goodness within them and turns them wicked, forcing them to do his evil bidding. If the curse isn't reversed within 48 hours, they'll remain wicked forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own the concept of the Never Realm, which will make its appearance in the next story.

A/N: Here we go! Cedric and Sofia get to be _bad_ in this chapter. Which, let's face it, is pretty much what this whole thing is all about. Lol! Wormwood's got his talons full—that's for sure. 😉 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bad to the Bone

* * *

"You know," Sofia began thoughtfully as she crossed her legs and tapped her right foot against the floor of the AutoCoach, "Mr. Doom-and-Gloom didn't say we had to deal with Magnus _right now_."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at his partner across the way. "Just what are you suggesting, my dear?"

She smirked. "We need some practice first. What better place to practice than…home sweet home?"

"Enchancia?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "No, Friezenburg. Yes, Enchancia!" She reached up and twirled some of her loosened hair around her fingers. "Imagine the look on Dad's face when you, a reformed sorcerer, and I, Sofia the _ah-mazingly_ obedient daughter, start causing chaos around the castle—or the kingdom. It'll be great!"

"Hmm. I suppose that _could_ be fun." He shrugged. "If we get locked up, though, we won't be able to mess with Magnus."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Cedric. We won't get locked up." She playfully tapped her Enchantlet. "_I'll_ make sure of that."

* * *

Wormwood sighed in relief when he finally had the AutoCoach in his sights. He'd been flying for a while now, nearly passing out from the extra exertion he'd put into his efforts to catch up to the two friends. With one extra push forward, he locked his talons around a bar outside of the flying machine and caught his breath. "These two…are in _so _much trouble for leaving me behind." He glanced inside the window and frowned. "Look at them—laughing and enjoying themselves! I guess some people can't take a joke." Scoffing, he continued holding on to the AutoCoach as it began to make its descent into the Kingdom of Enchancia.

* * *

The friends settled the AutoCoach just outside the steps to the castle before exiting, making their way up the steps.

"Good afternoon, Princess Sofia," one of the guards greeted before bowing. "I trust you had a nice trip?"

"Of course," she responded saccharinely before withdrawing her wand and aiming it at the man, who appeared startled. "And you're about to have one as well. _Caespito_!" She grinned as the man yelped before tumbling down the steps, sprawling out on the pavement and groaning in pain. "Whoops."

The man didn't seem to be hurt—just stunned.

"Shall we?" Cedric asked, holding out his arm to his partner, who grinned.

"We shall." With that, she hummed as they walked into the castle together.

The guard gasped. "That was Cedric the Great with her. He's gotten into trouble for trying to take over the kingdom before. What if he's up to his old tricks? What if he's corrupted the princess?" He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. "I must warn the other guards!" With that, he took off.

Wormwood rolled his eyes as he flew after the rogue duo. While he was surprised at first to see the friends attack someone (Seriously, what had he _missed_ earlier?), he was more concerned about trying to get things back to normal right now. "A lot of good the guards will do. They're always the first ones to get stopped in an attack." He frowned as he reached the entrance, noticing it was closed. "Hmm, guess I'll have to go in the back way." With that, he flew off toward Cedric's tower.

* * *

Cedric and Sofia ran through the hallways, knocking over vases, tearing down tapestries and portraits, and knocking down workers as they moved along. And they did it all while laughing.

Baileywick happened to be near the end of the hallway when he heard the ruckus, but he never could have imagined who was causing it. His eyes widened as Cedric and Sofia stopped before him, arms folded and smirks on their faces. "Cedric? Princess Sofia? What is going on?" He gaped at the mess behind them. "Did _you two_ do that?"

"Does that surprise you?" Sofia asked, giggling innocently. Before the steward could move, she waved her wand and called out the words for a freezing spell, stilling the older man in his place. She sauntered up to him and smiled sweetly, patting his cheek. "Now, now, Baileywick… We can't have you spoiling our fun."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with some difficulty, seeing as his body was frozen. He then tossed a glare at the sorcerer, who seemed more than pleased with Sofia's actions. "_You_ did this to her, didn't you? I should have known that you'd never really change for the better. It was only a matter of time before our princess became influenced by your wicked ways."

"Believe what you want," Cedric told the other man, reaching out and placing his hands on Sofia's shoulders. "She has a mind of her own, and I'm not about to deny her the desire to cause a little trouble, even at your expense." He grabbed Sofia's hand, tugging her along. "Come along, Sofia. We have much more to destroy."

"Awesome!" Sofia gushed, following him.

Baileywick frowned, trying to move but to no avail. "If I get out of this, Cedric, mark my words: you are going to regret this."

* * *

In the throne room, Roland looked toward the entrance as the doors were literally blasted from their hinges. Suspecting some sort of attack from an enemy, he jumped to his feet, Desmond hurrying over from Amber's side with his sword wielded and prepared to strike.

Amber gasped as she and Miranda also stood up. "Cedric? _Sofia_?!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Roland demanded as the two friends stepped into the throne room. He noticed the strange change of clothing and basic appearance for both of them and instantly began wondering about the circumstances. "Cedric, don't tell me I misplaced my faith in you all those years ago."

"All right," the sorcerer responded sardonically. "I _won't_ tell you that. We'll just let it be a little unspoken _obvious_ thing."

"Sofia?" Miranda walked closer to them. "You're in on this? What's gotten into you?"

"I think you're asking the wrong question, Mom," Sofia laughed. "More like—what's been taken from me? I guess you could say the annoying sense of _feelings_ and, ugh, _goodness_. Being good is so boring. Not when you can do this!" Using her wand, she destroyed the new stained-glass window they'd had created after Corban was born.

"No!" Amber gasped. "Sofia! How could you?!"

"We're just getting started, Princess Amber," Cedric assured her.

"GUARDS!" Roland called, scowling as only two appeared from the hallway. Still, two guards could do more than none. "Arrest them!"

"Rollie, no! Not Sofia!" Miranda pleaded.

"She's working with Cedric, Miranda," Roland snapped. "Family or not, I'm not about to let anyone get away with destroying our castle or trying to hurt others."

"That's cute, Dad," Sofia taunted as she felt one guard grab her arms while another guard grabbed Cedric. "But I think you forget who you're talking about here. I'm Princess Sofia, keeper of the Amulet of Avalor, a Protector…and a sorceress." She placed her left forefinger against the Enchantlet on her right wrist, smirking as it reacted to the negative energy radiating from her ring. With a quick flick of her wrist and a subtle movement, she ensnared the guard who'd captured her with a much more powerful net than usual. It even seemed to have some electricity sparking from it. She smirked as the guard grabbed the net, only to yelp as it shocked him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Moving only makes it worse."

Meanwhile, Cedric elbowed the other guard in his chest and side before twisting out of his grasp, using his wand to freeze him in place. "Sofia, let's go."

"Sofia, don't!" Amber called out to her sister. "This isn't like you!" Her eyes then trailed to Cedric, who glared at her. "And this isn't like you either, Cedric. What's happened to you guys?"

The sorcerer frowned as he noticed Sofia staring at her sister a little too long. He grabbed her arm. "Let's _go_!" With that, he pulled her out of the throne room.

"I want them found," Roland growled. "When I get my hands on Cedric, he's in for it, for what he's done to Sofia."

"I don't know, King Roland," Desmond finally spoke, seeming conflicted. "Sofia seemed to be pretty willing to cause trouble on her own. She did more damage than he did, too…"

"Desmond's right, Daddy." Amber walked over to her fiancé and sighed. "Something obviously happened to them. They may be under some sort of spell or something, because at this point, _neither of them_—Cedric _or_ Sofia—would do something like this."

"He's been in trouble before, Amber," Miranda reasoned. "And Sofia's easily swayed by him sometimes… She admires him more than anyone."

"Mom, she _saved_ us from him when he tried to take over the kingdom all those years ago. Even though he was her best friend then. Don't you think she's smart enough to do the same now, if she's in her right mind?" She folded her arms. "That wasn't Cedric and Sofia. Something's controlling them, and it needs to be stopped."

"I certainly hope you're right," Roland told his daughter, "because the last thing I want to do is imprison or excommunicate my own daughter."

* * *

Sofia squealed and giggled in excitement as she and Cedric raced up the steps to his workshop. "Getting some backup spells, are we?" she asked hopefully as he withdrew the key to his workshop, unlocking the door and quickly pulling her inside, locking it back.

"If we're going to take on that loud oaf, it couldn't hurt," he reasoned as he swiped his spell book from his desk. "I'm sure I have plenty of spells to cause all sorts of trouble for Magnus." He laughed.

"I doubt it," Wormwood's voice cut in as he swooped down from the top of the tower, landing on the worktable before the two friends. "When you became Mr. Goody-Goody Cedric the Great, you tossed out all those old spells. I doubt you even remember any."

"I'll be the judge of that," Cedric countered. "Where _were_ you anyway, Wormwood? We didn't see you when we left Lanshire."

"Um, yeah, because you two wannabe 'badlings' left me behind! I had to fly double time just to catch up to your blasted AutoCoach, and then I hid out here while you two were causing trouble in the castle." He shook his head. "Which is so weird to say, considering the two goody-two-shoes you both tend to be. You're out of control, Cedric. You too, Princess Sofia. What you're doing is bad news, even by _my_ standards."

Sofia grinned, tapping the raven on his beak and causing him to sputter a bit. "We'll take that as a compliment, _Wormy_."

"Agh, don't you start that too!" He flew off the table, hovering before them. "Enough is enough already!"

Cedric hummed before shrugging. "We've got a job to finish, Wormwood. Our next aim is King Magnus and his kingdom, and no one is going to stop us." He smirked at the startled bird. "Not even you. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay here and out of our sight." He grabbed Sofia's hand again, tugging her along. "Come on, Sofia. We have some mischief to make."

She laughed. "My favorite pastime!"

"This is just getting weird," Wormwood complained to himself as the pair left again. He watched from the window as they dodged a few guards before hopping into the AutoCoach, taking off again. He groaned loudly as he realized what he had to do. "I guess it's up to me to stop them… This is so wrong on _so _many levels!" Irritated, he flew out the window, quickly latching onto the AutoCoach again, aiming to determine what's happened to the sorcerer and princess and how to set things straight again…surprisingly enough.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Magnus and Mayhem


	3. Magnus and Mayhem

Bad Habits

Summary: A few days before Sofia's 18th birthday, she and Cedric are cursed by an unknown source, who absorbs the goodness within them and turns them wicked, forcing them to do his evil bidding. If the curse isn't reversed within 48 hours, they'll remain wicked forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own the concept of the Never Realm, which will make its appearance in the next story.

A/N: Ah, I love all the speculation. ;p And I really love how people are jumping all over Roland for jumping to conclusions. That seems to be a theme with him (and Cedric, but usually for different reasons, lol). Watch Wormwood, of course. You all seem to realize pretty early that he's an integral part of this story, whether he wants to be or not. 😊 Gotta love Wormy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Magnus and Mayhem

* * *

Upon arriving in Rudistan, Wormwood managed to remain hidden while the two friends exited the AutoCoach, gleefully approaching the castle in the distance and chatting about what they'll do when they seize the kingdom. He flew along behind them, darting in and out of hiding places while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know, we don't _have_ to turn the kingdom over to Mr. Doom-and-Gloom," she reasoned, referencing the cloaked stranger with her nickname for him. "We're obviously more powerful than he is; otherwise, he never would have sent us on this mission."

"Yes, I suppose…" Cedric shrugged. "What would we do with this kingdom though? Practically everyone who worked for the man was either fired or quit, so we'd have no staff."

"Yes, but if we pull this off, you'll be King Cedric!" She linked her right arm with his left and used her free hand to dramatically gesture before her. "Picture it, Mr. Cedric. The kingdom bowing at your feet! Everyone at your beck and call!"

He smirked, intrigued by the possibility, recalling the old days of his plotting to take over Enchancia. "That does sound nice. And you say _everyone_ will be bowing at my feet and heeding my requests?" He turned his gaze to her, chuckling playfully as she scoffed.

"Well, not _me_. We're supposed to be _partners_. If anything, _you_ should bow to _me_."

Cedric blinked before rolling his eyes. "I don't think so. You may have been a princess longer than I'll be a king, but bowing to you is out of the question."

"And why is that?" she challenged.

"Because…regardless of our situation, you're the closest thing I have to a friend and even family right now, and adding that barrier between us could be…dangerous."

Sofia faltered for a bit, surprised by his words. _That_ didn't sound like her wicked sorcerer. It sounded more like a sentimental sap. "Mr. Cedric…" And she was being taken in by it.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation he'd set up. "A-Anyway, my point is, we're in this together: King Cedric and Princess Sofia, magical rulers of Rudistan." He winked at her, causing her to giggle. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"If we can get away with it, then it absolutely does."

Wormwood huffed quietly as he discreetly followed them. "And yet when _I_ wanted him to take over _Enchancia_, it was all, 'No! I can't disappoint Sofia!' And now that Sofia _wants_ to be evil and take over a kingdom, he's just like, 'Kay!' Hypocritical sorcerer. Whatever Sofia wants, Sofia gets, I see." He rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

* * *

After sneaking inside the castle through an underground passageway, Cedric and Sofia hurried along the corridors and up to the main floor of the castle.

"We need to figure out where this blasted sword is," Cedric quipped. "What was it called again?"

"The Sword of Declan the Chevalier," Sofia recalled, smirking as she grasped her Enchantlet. "And I know just what to do." She summoned her Which-Way Bow before pulling back on it. "Which-Way Bow, show us the way to the Sword of Declan the Chevalier!" As she released the magical arrow, she told her friend, "I hope this thing works on objects… I usually only use it to find people."

Both were satisfied when the arrow shot down the pathway.

"I suppose there is only one way to find out," Cedric reasoned, falling in step with Sofia as they both began running to chase after it.

They soon were led to a large ivory-colored door coated in rubies and diamonds. The arrow darted all around the door before diving back into Sofia's Enchantlet.

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say it's inside here," Cedric remarked as he held one hand up to the door. He winced and recoiled as his fingers brushed the doorknob, which zapped him with a spark of electricity. "Someone is certainly protective of something in here."

"I bet that's his hiding spot for his royal jewels or something. I've got it." She withdrew her wand and, muttering a quick spell, blasted the door off its hinges. She grinned in satisfaction as Cedric gaped at her.

"Remind me not to get you angry…again." He smiled mischievously as she laughed and led him inside. "So, this isn't exactly what I was expecting…"

As they looked around, they noticed that the room wasn't filled with jewels and gold like they'd expected, although there were a few cases of crowns and tiaras lining the topmost layer of the room. Instead, it was filled with at least a hundred portraits…of Magnus.

"Why would _anyone_ want to protect _these_?" Sofia asked in disgust, shying away from one portrait that she'd accidently brushed against. She shivered a bit as she noticed that it was a portrait of the man in his royal bathing suit. "If this is what he considers 'treasure,' I seriously question his perspective."

"Enough about Mr. Self-Absorbed. Let's find that sword." Cedric tossed a few of the smaller portraits aside before shoving some of the bigger ones toward the sides of the room. "If I were a sword, where would I be?"

The princess laughed. "Probably in a stone…" She smirked as he blinked at her. "You know? Like King Arthur? Who knew Merlin? The sword in the…? Never mind." She scoffed. "For being such a huge fan of Merlin, you know so little about his history with royalty."

"Forgive me if I find royalty less fascinating than Merlin," he quipped, digging through some of the piles of useless items. "It would help if we knew what it looked like though."

"I'm going with long and pointy, and probably encased or something." She bumped into the wall and gasped sharply when something clanged to the stone floor. Leaning down, she picked up a sheath that had a sword handle sticking out of it. "…Or it could have just been hanging on the wall, buried behind a bunch of tacky portraits of Magnus." She grinned toward Cedric, tossing the sword to him and watching as he caught it. "There you go. Part one is done. Now, let's deal with the king."

* * *

King Magnus was lounging in his throne, a stack of papers strewn across a lap desk before him. He yawned as he signed each page, not even bothering to preview the content written on it. "Barclay!" He frowned as an older gentleman dressed in a dark gray suit, his thinning white hair tied back at his nape, shuffled into the throne room. "I thought you said I'd be done signing all these papers within the hour." He showed the old man his pocket watch, which indicated that the minute hand was two minutes past the hour. "It's been sixty-two minutes, Barclay."

"My apologies, sire," the man told him kindly. "Perhaps I miscalculated."

"You know, if I had that steward from Enchancia—what's-his-face…Baking Bits?—this never would happen. That man has a schedule and system he sticks to." He frowned as he moved the lap desk down to the floor. "You're getting to be about as useless as the _last_ steward I had."

Barclay swallowed nervously before bowing lowly. "I apologize profusely, King Magnus. You can finish signing the documents at a later date. Nothing is due immediately."

The royal man huffed. "You _could _have told me that _before_ I started this, Barclay."

"I am truly sorry, sire." He bowed once more before gathering the documents and stumbling out of the room.

King Magnus sighed heavily. "You just can't find good help these days."

"Or maybe you can, but you just have goals that are far too lofty."

The ruler gasped and sat up straight, looking toward the door. His mouth hung open as he saw two familiar faces before him. "Princess Sofia? And that sorcerer…er, your name escapes me."

Cedric deadpanned at the man before withdrawing his wand. "Oh, trust me, King Magnus…" He smirked dangerously. "I'll make sure _that_ never happens again. _Confuto_!" He laughed as the king, who'd begun attempting to flee, paused in his tracks. Frozen in place, he could only watch and listen as the two friends approached him. "You seem stressed, Your Majesty. Is the work of a king too much for you to handle? The princess and I would gladly take over for you."

The king's eyes widened as he attempted to speak, but he was silenced by the spell.

Sofia giggled, spinning around victoriously. "We did it, Mr. Cedric! Rudistan belongs to us!"

"I don't think so."

The twosome turned around, seeing the dark-cloaked figure standing nearby. With one steady hand reaching forward and yanking down the hood from his disguise, he was revealed to be…

"Slickwell!" Sofia growled, dropping to a defensive stance. "I should have known you were the slimy cretin behind that cloak."

"You have a lot of nerve calling _me_ slimy, Princess Sofia," Slickwell countered, grinning. "I'm well aware of what you and your little sorcerer friend did to your own kingdom before coming here. And hey, as much as I admire your nasty, naughty little display, I gave you two a job: steal the Sword of Declan the Chevalier, and seize the kingdom for me. I never said anything about _you_ ruling this kingdom." He lifted his hands, which were both covered in dark marks, and pooled a bit of negative energy between his palms.

"Wait a minute." Sofia frowned as she looked toward Cedric. "Slickwell doesn't know magic. When he went after Baileywick, he used a magical object, but he's not powerful at all…"

Cedric hummed thoughtfully. "Those marks are from a cult…" He raised his eyebrows at the brown-haired man. "Someone's been dabbling in dark magic from the Never Realm, I take it."

Slickwell grinned. "Very astute, sorcerer. And I'm sure you know all about that!" He threw a blast of dark magic toward them, laughing maniacally as Cedric grabbed Sofia, pulling her toward him as the magic just barely missed them. "Aww, isn't that sweet? Even under a wicked spell, the two Enchancian do-gooders still cling to each other for support."

Wormwood finally caught up to the others, resting on the rafters of the throne room as he listened to the three of them arguing.

"_We_ did all the work, Slickwell!" Sofia wriggled out of Cedric's hold and pointed at the former Rudistanian steward with a deep frown on her face. "_We_ deserve the kingdom!"

"You petulant princess! _I'm_ the one who sent you on this quest!" Using his new form of cult magic, he absorbed the sword from Cedric's hold and laughed as he caught it. "I made you, and I can break you. And you'll never be good again unless you somehow manage to find the Crown of Angelique anyway, so good luck with that!" He laughed.

"The Crown of Angelique," Wormwood muttered to himself. He knew about that crown. (In fact, he knew all about several crowns, as evidenced in the past.) This particular diadem was infused with Light Magic that could counteract any curse placed upon someone. "The last owner of that crown was…" He gasped softly. "Magnus." With that in mind, he turned and swiftly flew off.

"Do you really think we're concerned with being 'good' again?" Cedric challenged. "This isn't about that, Slickwell. Right now, you're interfering with a much more important matter." He grinned wickedly. "And maybe you haven't heard, but we're Cedric and Sofia, and we don't lose." He directed his wand toward the other man, the magic from it sparking out haphazardly.

Sofia mimicked his actions.

"If that's the case," Slickwell chortled, holding his hands out toward the duo, "bring it on."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Lighten Up


	4. Lighten Up

Bad Habits

Summary: A few days before Sofia's 18th birthday, she and Cedric are cursed by an unknown source, who absorbs the goodness within them and turns them wicked, forcing them to do his evil bidding. If the curse isn't reversed within 48 hours, they'll remain wicked forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own the concept of the Never Realm, which will make its appearance in the next story.

A/N: Time for a resolution, and for a birthday celebration! 😊 The gifts Cedric gives Sofia in here may not mean much to you all right now, but trust me…one in particular is heavy foreshadowing for upcoming stories. That's right: stories. 😉 Anyway, let's see how we're going to deal with Slickwell (and I'm glad the majority of you could already tell it was him, lol), and let's see what has to happen to get our lovable duo back to normal. Enjoy!

FLUFF ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Lighten Up

* * *

While Cedric and Sofia were facing off with Slickwell, Wormwood soared down the hallway toward what he understood to be the jewelry room (or…portrait room, as it were). Thankfully, Sofia had blasted the door to pieces, so getting inside wasn't a problem. He flew along the uppermost part of the room and squawked when he saw an entire row of crowns.

"Oh, which one was the Crown of Angelique? Er…" His green eyes scanned the line before finally landing on the one in the center. "Ah-hah!" He flew forward, crashing into the glass case and knocking it to the stone floor below. It shattered, releasing the crown.

The Crown of Angelique was pure white (rare for a crown), and it was lined with several diamonds. According to legend, this crown was made by a young sorceress named Angelique of Alabaster when she was only six years old. She had designed it for her queen. She passed away right after creating it due to unknown circumstances. It got passed down from royal to royal before finally landing in Rudistan most recently.

Wormwood scooped the crown into his beak, instantly feeling a rush of warmth spread through him, which caused him to feel rather light and happy. "Strange," he mumbled against the crown. Though since the crown was infused with Light Magic, it didn't surprise him. He flew off to the throne room again.

* * *

"Take that!" Slickwell yelled as he hurled a blast of magic toward the duo.

"Look out!" Sofia called, shoving Cedric out of the way before using her GuardoRing to create a shield around her. She laughed triumphantly as the former steward growled in frustration. "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat _us_, Slickwell!" She deactivated the shield before swiftly pulling Cedric to his feet.

Cedric smiled in mild humor. "I see all those years helping me to my feet really paid off."

She laughed before activating her wand, tossing a spell toward Slickwell.

Slickwell yelped and dodged it, looking behind him to see a sizzling hole in King Magnus's chair. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Sofia smirked and tapped the wand against her shoulder. "I _was_. Bad guys, remember? If you get hurt, that's a _good_ thing."

CAW!

Cedric gasped and looked up as Wormwood flew into the room, a crown dangling from his beak. "Wormy! What are you doing here?" He ducked as the raven swooped down toward him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Wormwood narrowed his eyes in concentration before flying back toward Cedric, opening his beak and releasing the crown onto his head.

Cedric paused and blinked, his eyes changing back to their normal color and his robe restored to its usual appearance. He reached up and grabbed the crown, sighing in comfort as he felt the Light Magic rushing through him. "That's amazing," he mumbled.

"Cedric, put it on Sofia's head, now!" Wormwood ordered.

"R-Right!" He quickly tied the crown to his robe. He then turned to face Sofia, only to find her pointing her wand at him, her eyes burning in anger as she glared at him. "Sofia?"

"You traitor!" she growled. "We were supposed to be in this together!"

Slickwell smirked as he stood aside, simply watching. "Maybe they'll destroy each other, and I'll get the kingdom after all." He giggled giddily.

"Sofia, we _are_ in something together—but it's not this!" He dodged an attack she'd sent his way and frowned, lunging forward and grabbing her wrists, making her drop her wand. "Sofia!"

"Agh! Let me go!" She sent a swift kick to his side, loosening the crown and causing it to skitter off along the marble flooring as she shoved her partner to the floor, pinning him so he couldn't move. "You're a liar, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric blinked in shock as he saw the princess's eyes flash once, the familiar blue depths he was used to no longer there. "Sofia…"

"You told me we'd conquer this place together. And now you're just like every other person who's ever made a promise and broken it. So I guess this is goodbye." She smirked and quickly grabbed her wand, pointing it at his heart. "Break what's left of _my_ heart, and I'll break yours."

Cedric closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Sofia froze in her spot, her wand falling from her hand once again. She gasped as her pink and purple dress returned, her hair tied back into her usual flowing ponytail, and her eyes lightened to their normal shade. She felt a rush of Light Magic sail through her, which was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Reaching up, she removed the Crown of Angelique, gaping at it. She gazed upward, noticing Wormwood flying around in a circle. And then it hit her.

She dropped the crown before diving at Cedric, embracing him as he slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around her as she breathed erratically, sounding like she was possibly suffering a panic attack. "Mr. Cedric, I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean it!"

Cedric gently eased her back, placing his hands on either side of her face and smiling gently at her. "I know you didn't, Sofia. It's all right."

"No, it's not! I almost killed you!" She closed her eyes, feeling close to tears. "You must hate me now…"

"I could never hate you, Sofia." He lifted her chin up, continuing to offer her a warm smile as she opened her eyes again. "You're the best thing in my life, and I love you. You know that."

"Mr. Cedric…"

"Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you. Especially when that something wasn't your fault." He sighed as she leaned down, hugging him once more. "Shh… It's okay." He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed.

Slickwell scoffed. "Well, that wasn't exactly how I thought things would turn out…" He then smirked, unsheathing the Sword of Declan the Chevalier. "Waste not, want not."

Wormwood, seeing the former steward's actions, quickly flew down onto Cedric's shoulder as Sofia looked toward him, her eyes watery. "Not that this isn't a lovely sentiment and everything, but that wretched Slickwell is probably about to try to kill you both. Maybe save the mushy makeup stuff for later?"

Just as he'd finished saying that, Slickwell rushed forward and grunted, swinging the sword at the friends but missing as they quickly moved out of the way. "Stand still, you cowards!"

"_You're_ the coward!" Sofia challenged, her eyes blazing again, but for a very different reason this time. "Turning me against my partner? Using some sort of sick mind control on us? Oh, you're going down, buddy." She activated her Enchantlet and cast a net toward the man, capturing him. She then glanced toward Cedric. "Freeze him, now!"

Cedric aimed his wand at Slickwell, who was trying to crawl out of the net. "_Confuto_!" He sighed in relief as the former steward stilled, frozen in place.

Sofia tapped her Enchantlet again, frowning as Chrysta's face appeared before her. "Chrysta."

"Sofia! What's wrong?" She gasped. "Have you been crying? Who do I need to hit? Is it Cedric?"

"Excuse you," Cedric argued, folding his arms as he stood behind the princess. "It wasn't me for once, so stop jumping to conclusions." He smiled sheepishly as Sofia gave him a pointed stare. "I am aware how ironic that sounds coming from me."

"Chrysta, we need you in Rudistan. We've captured Slickwell, a guy who used to be King Magnus's steward but went rogue and started causing all sorts of trouble. He's apparently been to the Never Realm, because he's got cult magic marks all over his hands."

"Yeesh… All right, I'll get a team together and come get him." Her gaze softened. "Are you okay though?"

Sofia smiled and nodded, wiping her tears away. "I will be. Thanks." She sealed off their communication before turning and immediately hugging Cedric.

Cedric, taken aback at first, sighed before returning her hug. He chuckled as she looked up at him. "Let's go home, hmm?"

She nodded. "By the way…" She smiled happily. "I love you too." She laughed as he hugged her once more, until Wormwood's cawing interrupted them. "Oh, Wormwood?" She grinned toward the flustered raven. "You're a hero now, you know."

"Ugh, I'll deny it if anyone else suggests such a horrible thing," he bit back, rolling his eyes. "Oh, and uh…you two under a wicked spell… Nothing but trouble. It's always the ones you least expect."

"Thank you for your help though, Wormy," Cedric told his familiar as the raven landed on his shoulder. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, well… Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

After explaining the situation to Magnus, whom they released soon after the events, they were surprised by how forgiving the king was. However, it appeared that he didn't want them coming back to Rudistan any time soon, considering the situation. They obliged (and happily, for Cedric, considering he didn't really care to see the man that much anyway). They then loaded up in the AutoCoach to travel back to Enchancia.

* * *

As they rode in the magical machine, Sofia sat next to Cedric, resting her head against his shoulder and playing with her hair as she was finally able to relax a bit.

"You know Slickwell's powers were from the Never Realm," Wormwood reminded them both as he sat on the seat opposite them. Seeing the two friends' wary expressions, he sighed. "That can't be good."

"It isn't," Cedric confirmed with a shake of his head. "I'm quite familiar with the place. I know the horrid things that have happened as a result of the Never Realm. And…" He paused as he noticed Sofia sitting up, turning to look at him. He frowned. "I think I owe you a bit more of an explanation about it… I've been rather secretive, but considering the fact that it's become so much more prominent recently, it's only fair."

Sofia nodded. "I _was_ going to ask, but I didn't want to pry…"

"Give me a few days to collect my sources—and my nerve—and I'll tell you everything… Even _my_ background with it. I promise."

She smiled nervously. Even _his_ background…? Why did that frighten her a bit. Still, it was Cedric, and she trusted him. "Okay."

When they returned to Enchancia, they explained in detail everything that had occurred to cause their strange behavior to Roland and Miranda, and thankfully, they were pardoned. Of course, they helped repair everything they'd damaged, and soon all was forgiven.

* * *

A few days later, on October 6, Sofia celebrated her eighteenth birthday with her family and friends, not to mention the entire castle (and village). She'd received a huge cake (courtesy of Amber, naturally), numerous gifts, and plenty of well wishes. Her party was both grand and intimate (which was how she preferred it), and she'd gotten to spend time talking to everyone she cared about.

Happily, _Cedric_ had initiated a dance for once, which she'd been more than thrilled to accept. She even got to dance with Roland, James, and Baileywick (momentarily, until he freaked out and rushed to check on a soufflé). All in all, it had been a wonderful day.

"Sofia, come here," Cedric told her quietly as the party was still going on. The guests were eating their second helping, and kids were playing games, so everyone was preoccupied.

"Right now?" Sofia asked with a small laugh as he took her hand and tugged her along toward the tower. "What is it, Mr. Cedric?"

"I wanted to give you the birthday gifts I got you before you get roped into more mind-numbing conversation with those stuffy royals." He smiled playfully as she giggled. "Granted, it's not much, but…"

"I always love whatever you get me, so don't worry about it. You didn't even _have_ to get me anything. You initiated a dance! That's more than enough."

"Perhaps, but…well, you'll see."

* * *

Once they'd made it to the workshop, where Wormwood was already sleeping, Cedric left Sofia standing next to the worktable as he withdrew two small wrapped boxes and an envelope. "Open this one first," he told her, passing her the smallest of the boxes.

Sofia smiled and untied the purple ribbon from the pink box, gasping as she looked inside. "Wow, it's beautiful…" She set the box down and withdrew a shimmering barrette in the shape of a hydrangea—the blue and purple hue set off by the light.

"I made it myself," he told her. "And it's magical."

"_No_," Sofia said in feigned surprise, grinning. "What does it do?"

He took the barrette from her and walked behind her, gathering a portion of her loose hair together and fastening it with the barrette. "It enhances your senses and can even create a shield if you tap the center." He walked in front of her again. "Give it a try."

Sofia did as he suggested and gasped, noticing the purple shield now surrounding her. "Awesome!"

"And to remove it, simply tap the barrette twice." He nodded as she did so, removing the shield. "And even if you have no reason to wear it—"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I'll wear it all the time! I've been meaning to get new hair accessories, but I keep forgetting. This is perfect."

"Well, still, it sort of accompanies your GuardoRing, I suppose." He smiled and pointed toward the second box. "All right, next is this one."

Sofia smiled and removed the lid from the little black box, laughing as she withdrew a plush strawberry with a smiling face on it. She inhaled slowly, her smile widening as she realized the plush toy smelled a lot like fresh strawberries…and magic. "Should I even ask about this one?"

He chuckled. "Do you remember when you told me about that dream you had? About dressing up little strawberries in tiny dresses?" Seeing her nod, he cleared his throat. "I, um… I had the same dream after you told me about it."

The princess grinned. "Seriously?" She giggled as he nodded. "Kind of cute, right?"

"Yes, yes, well…" He pointed at the strawberry. "There you have it. Your dream in real life."

"I love random gifts," she told him, nodding and cuddling the plush toy. "And this one…" She reached down to pick up the envelope, but she blinked when he placed his hand on hers.

"You… You can read that one privately," he told her, hoping she'd oblige. Seeing her nod, he smiled. "I'd rather you read what I have to say when I'm not around. If that makes sense."

"It does." She hugged him, sighing. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric." She then placed her free hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek before smiling at him and leaving.

Cedric watched her leave before sighing and sitting down at his worktable. He turned toward Wormwood, who'd woken up and had now fluttered to stand next to him on the table.

"I know what's in the letter," the raven admitted, frowning. "Never mind my hesitation… You were incredibly brave to write what you did."

He blinked at his familiar. "You… You think so?" He sighed. "I hope she's not angry with me when she reads it."

"She'd have no right to be," Wormwood argued. "She asked for honesty. You're giving it to her. If I know the princess like I think I do, she's going to appreciate you and—bah—_adore_ you even more after this."

Cedric flushed a bit in embarrassment. "That's not what this is about, Wormy. It's about making sure that she understands that she can trust me. That our partnership means something more than just a title. That I trust her as much as I hope she trusts me…"

The raven stared at the sorcerer for a while before smirking. "You're such a sap."

Cedric scoffed. "I am not!"

"Cedric the _Great_. Psh, Cedric the Sappy!"

"You rotten raven!"

* * *

Sofia settled down in her room that evening, after having bid her guests goodnight and thanking them for all the wonderful gifts and time spent together. She'd placed everything in its own spot before cuddling up with the strawberry plush toy Cedric had made for her. She unfastened the hydrangea barrette and placed it on her nightstand. Lastly, she hesitantly unsealed the envelope and pulled out a rather lengthy letter. It was a few pages, handwritten. "Oh, wow, Mr. Cedric…" She leaned back against her pillows, cuddling the strawberry plush as she read.

_My Dearest Sofia,_

_First of all, happy birthday. I would try to claim that I'm not a sentimental man, but you'd call me out for lying. The truth is, I was nearly in tears recently when I realized you were turning eighteen, because it's so hard to believe. It's been an honor to see you become the beautiful, kind, amazing young lady you are today. There is no one else in this world who understands me like you do, and I only wish I could properly thank you for making such an amazing change to my life all those years ago._

_With that being said, I feel I owe it to you to tell you a dark secret I've kept from you (and even my own family) all this time. I told you that I'm familiar with the Never Realm. I am. So is Greylock, and so is Sir Finlay. Granted, we never delved deep enough into the realm to become immersed in it, as Slickwell was, but we were so very close, Sofia…_

_Sir Finlay was the first to realize what a bad idea the Never Realm was. The cult leaders there made us very intriguing promises: secrets about magic that no one else knew, powerful magical abilities that no other sorcerer possessed, immortality, the ability to read and control others' minds… The list went on. Since Sir Finlay had experienced a rather posh and respected upbringing, he saw the Never Realm for what it was: a dangerous farce that would only suck us in and destroy us. Therefore, he abandoned Greylock and me to make our own decisions. But don't think poorly of him, because he was certainly right to do so._

_Next, I came to terms with how shady and unsafe this realm was not long after. Granted, I hadn't had the happiest of upbringings after Cordelia's hair incident, but for all things considered, my family __**did**__ care about me, especially my mother. The disappointment she would experience if I were to bring dark magic—cult magic—into our family history would be unfathomable. Therefore, like Sir Finlay, I backed out._

_And then there was Greylock. Like Sir Finlay, his family life was pretty good. He had wealthy parents, who had an upstanding reputation in the magical world. But he was deeply unhappy, or so he told me. The pressure put on him to be better than everyone (especially me) was incredible. His father and my father were always going head to head, putting us in competition with each other. That's probably why I came to resent Greylock so much: because it was expected. Of course, now we have a better relationship and somewhat-friendship with each other, which was a bit unexpected. However, it took a very long time for me to allow that to happen._

_Anyway, eventually, Greylock also realized that the Never Realm wasn't worth it. Dabbling in dark magic was forbidden, and with very good reason. It could be not only dangerous, but also deadly. We were three stupid boys—teens—fascinated with power and the possibility of grandeur. Luckily, we didn't let it go to our heads._

_But I'd like to take you back several years. Do you remember Grimtrix and his Medusa Stones? Of course, you must. I'm sure it will not surprise you if I told you that those came from the Never Realm. Grimtrix had always been an outstanding headmaster at Hexley Hall, not to mention a good man, so I'm not quite certain what caused his personality change and fall. However, I'll bet every last potion I own that the Never Realm and its members corrupted him. As angry as I was and still am at him for nearly causing a rift between you and me all those years ago, I can't help but wonder if the Never Realm was the one truly responsible for his demise. It would not surprise me at all…_

_Why am I telling you all of this, you're wondering? I want to be as transparent with you as I can. It's the least I can do. Your father told me to always remember what you did for me; you saved my life, Sofia. You rescued my heart as well. I didn't think it was possible to care as much about this royal family as I do now, until I met you._

_I was almost taken in by the dark magic cult of the Never Realm, and I was far more impressionable than I'd like to admit now. I've never wanted to know what would have happened to me (or to the others) if I had willingly gone along with the cult's plan. It could have been __**me**__ in Grimtrix's place. Or Slickwell's… Or any of the other villains we have encountered. Vor was one of the top masters of the Never Realm, you know. Does that surprise you? I doubt it._

_I'll say this, my girl. If you ever have any questions about this part of my past, from now on, I'm an open book. I told you when you became my partner that we share everything. That includes the negatives, if necessary. I won't have anything tearing us apart._

_I love you so much, Sofia, and I wish you the happiest of birthdays. You deserve it._

_Love,_

_Your Partner_

_Cedric_

Sofia inhaled slowly as she finished reading Cedric's letter. Never would she have imagined that he'd had experiences with the Never Realm—at least not to that extent. The whole idea of it made her uncomfortable, but she knew that he was putting the truth out there so that she'd know she could trust him. And she did. She trusted him more than many believed she should. Still, he was her best friend and her partner. He'd saved her so many times, just as much as she'd saved him.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric," she murmured to herself, smiling at the letter before sliding it back into the envelope. "I'm glad you told me…" She doused the lamp beside her bed before grabbing the strawberry plush and drifting off to sleep, the moon high in the darkened skies as a new year of life (and an upcoming new adventure) began for the youngest princess of Enchancia.

The end

* * *

Ending Note: Okay, guys! A few things. That strawberry plush will make a lot more sense when we get to "Bittersweet." 😉 There's a lot going on with that story—more than meets the eye. Also, Cedric's confession about the Never Realm will play into the next story: "The Never Realm." You'll hear Sir Finlay's side of things, not to mention Arabella's. Also, I wouldn't put it past a lot of the negative figures and objects in STF being from the Never Realm at all. It would make sense, too. Of course, this is just a head canon, so take it with a grain of salt, but there you go. :D Also, those who called Wormy saving the day, bravo! :P I wanted that to happen the whole time I was plotting this thing a few months ago. 😊 I have no further plans for Slickwell, who will be locked up on the Mystic Isles now. So, farewell to him. Haha. And we've got some big changes on the horizon, so I hope you're ready. :D Meanwhile, I've been thinking about _**maybe** _doing a Q&A chat at some point. I'm not sure if it will happen, but it's possible. If you're interested in it, let me know in the reviews, and I'll see if I can come up with a date/time for it. I just figured it might be good to have some one-on-one conversation with you guys at some point. Maybe around my birthday, which is coming up in a few weeks. 😊 Haha. Later! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
